Middle school, Much?
by thepastelbear
Summary: Wendy and Romeo always had hatred for each other. When they form an acapella group for a showcase to get the chance to get into one of the top Performing Art schools in the country, hidden feelings start to show. NOTE: I LOWERED SOME CHARACTERS AGES TO WENDY's (Sting and Rogue)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter One/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"/spanI was in my bedroom getting ready for my first day at middle school. "Perfect." I was wearing a blue gradient sweater, whose sleepve went over most of my hand, so only the tips of my fingers showed with black leggings, and my brown combat boots. My hair was in long pigtails with a neon pink cat ear headband. I grabbed my phone and backpack and ran into the downstairs floor of my penthouse. My dad, Metalicana, was sitting at the table with my big brother, Gajeel, and both of our cats, Carla and Pantherlily were playing under the table. "Good morning, little dragon." My dad said. "Yo, Wends. Anywho, I gotta go!" Nastu ran into the elevator and waved goodbye./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Dad, Is there any new artists in the studio?" I asked. He ran a famous record label; Skytower Music. "Well, a new band named PlasmaDragons signed. They're really popular." I grinned. My music hype was pretty strong, and I loved performing arts. I checked my Instagram feed. It was a lot of my friends, anime, and art from some really awesome cartoonists around my age. Dad and I went down and entered the lobby to my building. Our car was parked in the reserved spaces. I hopped into the passenger seat. "Dad, how much longer until we get there?" I asked. To answer my question, we pulled up to my school. I looked at my schedule, and here's what I read

Homeroom- Laxus Dreyar

Science- Biska Connall

Lal- Laxus Dreyar

Lal-Laxus Dreyar

Lunch

Drama- Mirajane Strauss

Math- Freed Justine

Special*

I hurried into the building as the bell rang. _BANG_.

"OMG are you alright?" a pink haired girl asked, pulling me off the floor. "I'm Sherria Blendy! And you are?" she asked, excitedly. "I'm Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you. Would you happen to know where Mr. Dreyar's classroom is?" I asked.

"No, Its my first day, too." She grabbed my schedule and squeaked excitedly. "We have the same schedule as me! YAY!" She dragged me too our hoomroom. I stopped short and anger blazed through my eyes. He stood up from his desk, and growled.

" _You."_

 _*A special is a extra, like art or gym or music. We called them specials in my school district_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 2/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Romeo." I scowled. We were arch-nemesis ever since third grade. "Shrimp." He responded. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"We sat down as the bell rang, and I knew we would continue later. Sherria looked really confused. A few hours later, we were at lunch, munching our sausage pizza. "Um, Wends? Romeo is coming over." she hissed, trying not to jump up and strangle him. I had filled her in while we were hanging around out around our lockers. She was really pissed after I told her when he tried to pull up my dress at a party a year ago. "So, pervert, what do you want?" I asked coldly. "Just to do this." he replied. In a swift motion, I felt my hair turn heavy. Luckily Sherria started to try drying it, which prevented my clothes getting wet. "Why you little-" I yelled. He hissed. I had kneed him in the most painful place possible. "I'll get you for that." he muttered, stomping back to his table. Sherria and I smiled. "Since when did you have the guts to do that?" she asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ever since I saw Gajeel snooping through Dad's briefcase, looking for the concert tickets dad bought me." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"We laughed and the bell rang. Drama Class was going to be painful. I couldn't act, nor sing. Might as well give me a fail now than later. I took a seat in the Drama Room, and our eccentric teacher, Mrs Mira (she insisted on us calling her that.) Go on about the talent showcase. Performing Art scouts came every year to see, which guaranteed that some of us would be accepted to the top Performing Arts college after High School. "So, you can work in groups or go solo!" she finished. I had two left feet when it came to dancing, I was a horrible actress, so I had to sing. Damn it. Everybody started getting into groups, but I sat still, not a trace of happiness on my face. "Wendy, are you OK?" Mrs Mira asked, taking a seat next to me. "Can I not perform? Please?" I muttered, embarrassed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Its over three quarters of your grade this semester. You have too!" she said. "Ok. I'll fail anyway." I stood up and Mirajane said I could sit this class out. I sat there, reading a script to a play, until the bell rang./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I snuck into the penthouse, and climbed up the stairs. Good, nobody was home. I snuck into Gajeel's room. His piano and guitar were there, and I wanted to try something. I sat down at the piano and started playing the song that I had fallen in love with. I started singing, the words flowing out of my mouth./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Like a small boat/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"On the ocean/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Sending big waves/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Into motion/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Like how a single word/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Can make a heart open/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"I might only have one match/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"But I can make an explosion/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"And all those things I didn't say/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Wrecking balls inside my brain/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"I will scream them loud tonight/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Can you hear my voice this time?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"This is my fight song/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Take back my life song/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Prove I'm alright song/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"My power's turned on/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Starting right now I'll be strong/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"I'll play my fight song/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"And I don't really care if nobody else believes/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me-/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I stopped singing when the door slammed open. Gajeel and my dad burst into the room. They obviously heard me from the downstairs and came upstairs to see what was happening. "emWendy?/em" They gasped, stunned. "Um..." I blushed, not knowing why they were so surprised. "It was horrible, I know. I was just fooling around and-" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""That was amazing! At first, we thought you were playing music from your phone! We didn't know it was you!" Dad exclamed. Gajeel was still gaping, his eyes flitting from me to the piano, and back again. "It was for the Showcase. Its not like I can get into a college for performing arts." I muttered. "Anyway, I got to go, homework to do!" I walked out of the room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTime skip to two days later/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" I walked into Drama class, and MiraJane said we were going to share what we had so far. "Sherria's group will go first, and Wendy shall finish." She said, clapping her hands together. The engagement ring on her finger gleamed. It wasn't there yesterday. Sherria's group was doing a skit. After thirty minutes, Mira called my name, and I stood up. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Romeo smirked and mouthed "You can't do anything." I clenched my fist in my hand. I will probe him wrong. I will./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 3/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I will prove Romeo wrong. I sat down at the piano and started playing the entrance to the song. I sang the song my father and brother had heard. By the time I hit the bridge, the room was silent. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;"Like how a single word/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;"Can make a heart open/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;"I might only have one match/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;"But I can make an explosion/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.142858505249023px; background-color: #ccccdd;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I decided to stop there. I stood up, and Mira was beaming ear to ear, and was giddy with excitement. The whole class was stunned, and Sherria had jumped out of her seat, doing silent "Yes! Yes!" Romeo was speachless. His face turned from pissed, surprised, then absolutely speachless. Applause broke out. I returned to my seat. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Wendy, how did you do that?" Sherria asked. "You should have seen the look on Romeo's face! He was livid!" she cackled.

"I know, right! It was hilarious!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, we, gotta go to class." I said. Then I was struck with a thought. After school I rushed home and did my homework. I searched "Acapella" into google and clicked onto a video of Pentatonix, who I loved. "Beatbox, bass line, high pitch..." I scribbled down into my notebook. I could sing the higher parts, but not bass and beatbox. "Sting could beatbox, and Rogue could do base...I need one more person to do the lower scale of my highs. I knew one person who could do it, and we loathed each other. Romeo. I sighed and scribbled out three notes.

"Meet me in the music room after school. Its important.

-Wendy Marvell

(PS: Romeo, if you are not there, I will hunt you down and drag you by the ear there.)

I grinned. I rushed down to dinner. "What's with the grin, Wendy?" Dad asked. "Can't tell you. you'll have to come to the showcase." I replied.

The next morning, I persuaded Gajeel to drive me to school early. "Thanks metalhead!" I said.

"You're turning into flame brain, ya know?"

I kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. I slipped the paper through the slits on Rogue and Sting's lockers, but I was standing in front of Romeo's about to slip it in, when I heard somebody speak behind me. "Airhead! Whatcha doing in front of my locker?" Romeo asked, scowling. I pressed the paper in his hands and ran off. he looked down at it, confused, and read it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the final bell of tbe day rang, I ran to the music room. All three of them were there already. "So what do you want?" Romeo asked. Sting and Rogue were my friends. Romeo was the problem. "Have you ever heard of Acapella?" I asked. They all nodded. Sting let out a string of beats. "I want to form a group for the showcase. This could be a career for us. With our talents combined, we can get into the top Performing Arts academy in the nation!"

"I can beatbox, Rogue can do base, and Romel and I could sing!" Sting excitedly yelped. Even Romeo looked convinced. I whispered into Sting and Rogue's ears. Sting dropped a beat, and Rogue gave me the base vocals.

Problem by Pentatonix

(listen to the song first because it will make sense when u read it)

I want you!

I got one less, one less prob-prob-prob  
I want you!  
I got one less, one less (listen to me), oh!

Hey, baby, even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ya  
I want you!

Tell me, tell me, baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got-

We stopped, and Romeo joined in on my part, singing it on the lower notes. Our voices merged, creating harmony between our two parts. "Since we have a group now, shouldn't we have a name?" Rogue asked. We nodded. "What about Sound Machines?" Romeo asked.

"That's too cliche. we want to stand out." I replied, thinking.

"Filharmagix." I suddenly said.

We all looked at each other, and we had a name.

"We only have two months, how about we meet tomorrow and start arranging the piece? We can do it at my place, my family won't be home." I asked. They nodded and we headed home.

The next day, I met up with my new friends in the lobby. "So any songs?" I asked. "What about La la la and Latch?" I listened to them last night and they sounded good together." Romeo suggested. We all knew the songs. "Wendy, you live here?!" Sting yelled, as we entered my penthouse. "Yeah. my dad is a music producer." I said, crouching down and picking up Carla. She let out a purr as I scratched her behind the ear. PantherLily was napping on the couch. I put out some snacks and opened my computer. I clicked on word, and we got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Time skip to the night of the showcase**

I applied the black temporary dye spray in two streaks in my pigtails. Done. I wore black fingerless gloves, a gold dress that had a pleated skirt, which fell about five unches off of my knees with black knee high socks and combat boots. The boys had dressed similarly. "Who are we?" I asked.

"PHILHARMAGICS!" we yelled together. Our group was called onto the stage. (A/N: I STRONGLY SUGGEST LISTENING TO THE ACTUAL SONG: Its by pentatonix)

 **La La Latch**

 **Wendy:** La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la

 **Wendy:** La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la

 **Romeo:** You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

 **Wendy:** Hush, don't speak  
When you spit your venom,  
Keep it shut, I hate it  
When you hiss and preach  
About your new messiah  
'Cause your theories catch fire

I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough

 **Wendy:** Covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go

La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la

La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la (never)

 **Romeo:** I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How do you do it? You got me losing every breath  
What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?

Yes, I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you

 **Wendy, Romeo, Rogue:** never let go, I won't let go(I feel we're close enough)

 **Romeo:** I can't find your silver lining  
 **Wendy:** I wanna lock in your love  
 **Romeo:** I don't mean to judge  
 **Wendy:** I feel we're close enough  
 **Romeo:** But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
 **Wendy:** I wanna lock in your love

 **Romeo, Wendy, Sting:** Enough is enough

 **Wendy:** Covering my ears like a kid  
 **Romeo:** And I'm latching onto you

 **Wendy/Romeo:** la la la la  
 **Wendy/Romeo** I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go

 **Wendy:** La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la latching onto

 **Wendy:** La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la

 **Romeo:** (never)

The whole room errupted in loud yells and cheers. I saw my Dad and Gajeel smiling and clapping. We smiled and walked off. "WE DID IT!" Rouge yelled, a look of bliss on his face. I found myself smothered in a hug. "It was all thanks to you, Wendy." Romeo whispered in my ear. Mira walked up to us. "Meet me in the Drama room after the show." she said, winked and left.

A couple hours later, we were in the Drama room with Sherria. The door opened and Mira walked in with a friendly looking man with a clipboard. "This is Mr. Guildarts, one principal of the top school for performing arts in the country."

"You are extremely talented young people. My school is for people grades 7-12, and I would like for you all to attend it, starting next week." We all paled in shock. "Really?!" Sherria squeaked. After getting our parents to meet and sign forms, we were going to attend the Fairy Tail Performing Arts Academy.

Philharmagix and Chelia, with our parents were celebrating at The Cheesecake Factory. I was digging into my chocolate cheesecake, when my brother grabbed me by the waist. "Shimp #2, you'll have to put up with me throughout the school day now!" He yelled. 1) He called his girlfriend, Levy, Shrimp, and 2) He also went to Fairy Tail because of his instrument playing. I pretended to bang my head on the table.

"Gak! Romeo let go of me!" I yelled, as he lifted me up bridal style. "Shuddup Short stuff." He said, carrying me over to Rogue and Sting. "HEY! I'm up to your eyes, so techically, I am not that shorter than you!" I growled. They dumped me into a photo booth and jumped in, I posed for the photos and I went outside and grabbed the four reels that fell out of the slot and handed them one each. I grinned and then my mouth dropped open. "ROGUE, STING!" I yelled. In one of the photos, they had pushed me and Romeo, so our noses were touching. I thought it hadn't taken a picture of that! The twin brothers ran off, howling. The next day was gonna be tough.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 6/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""SHRIMP NUMBRE DOS! GET UPPPPPPP!" Gajeel yelled into my ear, yanking the sheets off of me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shut your goddamn mouth for once." I hissed, cursing inside of my head. He promptly dumped me onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL GAJ-" I stopped short because my Dad was standing in the doorway. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Somebody is experiencing mood swings." He teased. I shoved both of them out. and got ready. Thirty minutes later, I was in a dark grey sweater, black leggings, and red and black Nike hightops, which improved my height by inch or something shorter than that. My phone buzzed. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""WENDDDYYYYY-CHAN! YOUR BRO ASKED ME TO COME OVER, SO CAN YOU BUZZ ME IN?!" she screeched../p  
p style="text-align: left;""1) What's with your sudden word ticks? and 2) Yep!" I replied, calling the lobby thirty floors beneath us. I ran down to the private penthouse elevator which opened on our private floor. A minute later, Chelia was staring at my immense house. "Yo Chelia. Nice violin." Gajeel greeted. Chelia had quit her skit and discovered that she was a natural pro at string instruments. She mainly played violin. This included electric violin, viola, writing violin music, playing advanced songs, and doing the annoying screech sound by rubbing her finger down the string while moving her bow across it. Dad had left a few minutes ago, so Gajeel had to drive us. There was no point in Dad taking us, since we both attended the same school. We hopped into my brothers dark silver Mercedes. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at a enormous campus./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok, there are sixteen buildings. Normal classes for you are held in #7, and you are mixed in with the eighth graders for performing arts, which takes place in #12. You gotta go to the main building to get your IDs and schedules. See ya!" Gajeel said, dashing off to his building. We headed into the main building, which had a nice waiting area, glass ceiling, and a vending machine. It also had a..."STARBUCKS!" Chelia and I squealed, going into line. We each got a venti Coffee and headed into the office. A familiar white haired girl turned around./p  
p style="text-align: left;""MIRA!" I yelled, squeezing my drama teacher into a hug. "I forgot to tell you, Laxus and I teach here!" She squealed. "I want to see you blossom, and by the way, the rest of your friends are waiting." She led me into a adjourned room, and I saw the rest of Philharmagix waiting for me. "Hey guys!" I cheerfully said. I took my photo for my ID and joined them on the bench a few minutes later, comparing schedules. No surprise, we had identical ones. I took Chelia's and only her Science class was different from mine. "All of my friends are together!" I grinned. Out of the corner of my eye, Romeo's eyes were red, like he had been crying. 

When Romeo and I were going out to lunch, I decided to ask him what was up. The campus was actually like a town, with stores and cafes. It took over two hundred acres!

"Romeo, were you crying?"

"In fact, yes. You wanna know why? This all happened because of you." His voice became cold and anger started to show.

"Wait, what?!" I yelled.

"YOU CAUSED THIS! I NEVER WANTED TO COME HERE! I WANTED IT TO END AT THE GODDAMN SHOWCASE! BUT NOOOOO, YOU THREE HAD TO DRAG ME IN! I'M GOING HOME!" He screamed, suddenly, storming off.

"FINE! _FINE!_ ROMEO CONBOLT, I HATE YOU! I SHOULD HAVE _NEVER_ ASKED YOU! YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS A PIECE OF CRAP ALL THESE YEARS! YOU ALWAYS TRIED TO HURT ME, WHEN I WAS SUFFERING ALREADY! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME INTO MY LIFE!" I screamed back.

We stormed off, headed to our locations. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried.

 **Two Years Ago**

 **My whole family was at my mother's funeral, after she had passed away in a car accident. Dad and Gajeel were crying. I was huddled against them, sobbing into Dad's jacket. We all collapsed, in a bunch, crying. I was in a deep depression after that. Romeo was just making it worse, by tormenting me. I hated him, for making me miserable, just to add to the wound in my heart. My mom, Grandene, was there for me. She protected me, even from Romeo. Now, she was gone. Now, There were only three of the Redfox family. Not four.**

Romeo and I were cold to each other while PHMX,(Philharmagix), practiced. I didn't even want to sing in the talent show next week. Our anger was not going to get in the way our music.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a week after my fight with Romeo. It was also the day of the talent show. "Wendy, why are you and Romeo acting so weird?" Rogue and Sting asked.

"I was wondering that too." Chelia said, as we all sat down in the auditorium. Romeo had apparently called in sick, and told us he couldn't be at school today, and refused to talk to me. What a jerk. After a hour or so, it was the final performance. I was occupied with brooding while staring at my feet.

"Um, Hi. This- This is for a special girl. A girl who I've bullied for the past four years, and never got to see who she really was. I never realized what she was going through. So yeah, I guess." My head snapped up and my jaw dropped.

By the last verse of the song Cheerleader, the boy was walking from the stage, and straight to where I was sitting. My friends pulled me up. "So, you thought you can sing and everything will be better?" I asked Romeo, I tripped and he caught me. Now our noses were touching. A mental firework exploded in my brain. God, do we have a thing for each other?" The whole seventh grade was looking. Chelia was about scream with excitement. "Wendy, your family told me everything. I'm so sorry, I-" He was cut off, with a hug from me. "I forgive you. I do." I whispered.

Romeo was walking me home. "Happy thirteenth." I said, handing him a box. He tore it open. "An iPod?! Wendy, I can't." He said, speechless.

"Check the music." He did, and he stared at the screen. I had downloaded our songs, with amazing cover art from Dad's employee who made them for big bands, onto the device. "By the way, my dad published our songs! Thats why we recorded a few days ago!" I squealed. My birthday was in two weeks, December 1st. "Bye Romeo, see you tomorrow!" I said, walking up to the doors to my building. The city lights were appearing. He smiled and walked away. _Ding._ A weird silence fell upon the apartment. Strange, I thought I saw Gajeel's car in the driveway. I started walking up to my bedroom. "Hello?" I called. It felt like somebody was watching. I flicked on the switch in my bedroom.

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

My family, and Levy were inside my bedroom, with a chocolate cheesecake. "Language, Wendy." My father said, patting me on the head.

"You say even worse stuff. And Gajeel, too."

"Cheeky dragon." he said.

"Excuse me, I don't curse as much as Dad!" Gajeel said

We all raised a eyebrow at him. "Fine." He grumbled.

After a small party, I was sitting downstairs, doing homework. My iPhone beeped. The Id said: Romeo (dipwad)

I had added the extra part in case I was mad at him

"Wendy, we have to write and compose a song for Vocals. It has to be a duet. Sting and Rogue partnered up, and I don't have anybody. Secondly, we are performing at the Neon Rave, remember?"

Our school held music Raves every month, with a different theme. This month was Neon Lights. It was like a huge, loud party, and live performances. I was seriously hyped.

"1)We can parter up. 2) I already finished the lyrics." I replied.

"We can meet tomorrow at my place." Romeo said.

"Kk, see you then! Bye!"

I opened my Macbook and clicked onto Garage band and opened the composition. After three more hours of editing, and sorting out the melodies and harmonies, I emailed the instrumental to the rest of Philharmagix. We would recreate it in acapella. It was 10:30. I crashed on the couch, in my plaid pj top and black sleep short.

"AHHH!" I woke up, screaming. I had a nightmare about the horror movie Chelia made me watch. I ran upstairs and jumped into Dad's bed. He had just settled in, apparently.

"Wendy, Wendy, shhhhh, calm down." Dad whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. I was shaking like mad and I think I might cry. Dad pulled me close to him, and I curled up against his chest. "Gnight, Daddy." I whispered, my eyelids dropped.

 **Wendy's birthday**

"RAVE IS TONIGHT, STUDENTS!" Principal Clive yelled over the loud speaker. Romeo slipped a note to me.

"He's so loud." I read.

I nodded, looking at him.

At our final rehearsal for the rave, Gajeel called me. "What?"

"Wendy, you gotta come home. Dad wants to talk to you."

Oh shit.

We left to get ready and I nervously rode up in the elevator. This couldn't be good. Oh man, Dad must be really pissed. "Wendy, he's in the office." Gajeel said, lounging on the couch with Levy. They were ready for the rave, unlike me.

"Come in." Dad said. I opened the door and sat down. This could not be good. "Wendy, I have some news. Some of my workers make mistakes. And they took the album you and Philhamagix recorded and-well, it got produced." He said, looking serious.

"No, YOU HAVE TO REMOVE IT!" I yelled. We had recorded that for class! There was cover art, as well. So that meant-

"Philharmagix is now part of the music industry."

"Dad, get us out of this mess!"

"I'll see what I can do. I already contacted the rest of your group. They all signed a contract with me. Your choice, sweetheart." Dad said, dangling a pen in front of me. Great.

I promised I would come back to it after the rave. I got ready in my neon striped leggings, a electric purple shoulderless top, and black hightops. I also added a neon flower crown.

I walked into the venue. The school there and music was blasting. It was like a concert! I managed to get backstage, without getting trampled.

"WHO ARE WE?"

"PHILHARMAGIX!"

The stage was complete with strobes, amazing lighting and fog.

After the performance, we were hot and sweaty. "Wendy, come here." Romeo said. I walked over and he locked the both of us in a closet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?"

"This."

Romeo kissed me. "MMPH!" I squeaked, but he didn't let go. He had me pinned up against the wall, and I finally decided to kiss him back. "Happy Birthday, Wendy." He said, pulling out from the kiss, and left me, lips numb, eyes in the shape of hearts.

* * *

 **THAT ROWEN THOUGH DHDNMDODIFNTBDMAKJHFBDKDKDHBFBD!**

 **Anyways, I was thinking of the next chapter being the last and then having a time skip to when they are older and are proffesionals. TTYL!**

 **-cremx**


	8. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 8/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The school year passed by in a blur. Philharmagix was on top of the charts, and everyone was at the final rave. We, were going onstage for our final performance as seventh graders. "AND NOW-PHILHARMAGIX!" Principal Clive yelled/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSee through by Pentatonix/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"World under my skin/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"There for you to find /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"All I've kept within/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Lay before your eyes/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I can't afford to lose/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Another second with you/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I've been waiting a long time/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Can't afford to lose/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Another second with you/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am yours and you are mine/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"So take a look inside/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"And I don't wanna hide/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"For the very first time, /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"for the very first time/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"And I don't wanna hide/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Stripped down to my heart/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Naked to the core/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"All of me uncharted/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Begs to be explored/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Can't afford to lose/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Another second with you/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I've been waiting a long time/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I can't afford to lose/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Another second with you/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am yours and you are mine/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"So take a look inside/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"And I don't wanna hide/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"For the very first time, /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"for the very first time/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"And I don't wanna hide/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Take a look inside/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I'm not gonna hide/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"Who I am inside/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"So take a look inside/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"And I don't wanna hide/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"For the very first time, /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"for the very first time/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"I am see through, baby/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;"And I don't wanna hide/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #f8f8f8;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"A few hours later, Chelia, Rogue, Sting, Romeo, and I had our arms linked around each others shoulders, singing and having a good time. And at that exact moment, Gajeel snapped a picture of us, happy and content./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHi guys! I am legit crying because the epilogue is the only thing left. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! But this isn't the end of my fanfics! Follow, Favorite, and enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	9. Epilogue

p style="text-align: center;"strongEpilogue/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We graduated from Fiore Arts six months ago. Now, Philharmagix was touring the world! We had come so far from a bunch of students who had no connection whatsoever. Now, we were on the top of the charts, three time Acapella world champs, and pretty much a family. Gajeel was part of Dragonwing, a famous rock band- and Levy, well...GAJEEL AND HER ARE GETTING MARRIED! Our families were on tour with us, too. As we took the stage in our opening concert, I saw Gajeel and Dad standing in the front row, cheering me on like they did when I first started this crazy journey./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAND THATS LE END *sobs* hope you guys enjoyed! See ya with a new story!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-cremx/strong/p 


End file.
